The present invention relates to a dispersion as well as a method for the production thereof.
Dispersions are already known in the most varied compositions and for the most varied fields of application. Dispersions usually consist of at least a dispersing liquid as well as at least one solid substance, which is distributed in the dispersing liquid. Depending on how the dispersion is treated, the latter may have, for example, a liquid or pasty consistency after it has been produced.